


Soothe

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [84]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night talk between Carol and Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

She liked having watch on the full moon nights. It was almost as bright as day when they were in an open area, so she didn’t have to worry so much that something would sneak up on her from the sides. Tara sighed, quietly, and looked over the group. Most were sleeping, but Carol caught her eye and sat up as they made eye contact for more than a few seconds.

The other woman was one that Tara looked up to; she knew there was some history between Carol and some of the others, but she didn’t know what it was and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. All she saw was that Carol was someone who got stuff done when it needed to be done. No matter what the task, Carol would be doing it before most of the others even noticed that there was something that needed doing. It was something she aspired to for herself; being useful and skilled.

“What are you thinking about? You look so serious, Tara.” Carol moved away from the others, talking softly, and sat on the fallen tree with her.

“The future. Or what might have been my future, if this all hadn’t happened.” Tara shrugged, “I had been a cadet at the Police Academy, near Atlanta. I wanted to be a cop.”

Carol smiled softly, “I have a hard time picturing that. You seem to do well with all sorts of people, and you can be tough, but I have trouble picturing you in uniform.”

Tara shrugged, “I did well in my classes, but now? The few people I’ve met who were cops before make me wonder if I would have lasted long on the force. Not because I don’t think I could do the job, but because they seem to be controlling assholes and I don’t know if I would have wanted to work with people like that.”

“You didn’t know that a lot of cops were control-freaks?” Carol looked as though she might laugh, but she held back in order to be quiet and not wake the others.

“Yeah, I guess I knew that, and I could be kinda controlling too back then. Now, nothing seems to be under control so I’ve learned to roll with it as it comes.” Tara shrugged again, tilting her head to look at Carol. “So if none of this had happened I would either be a cop right now, or I would have quit and done something completely crazy.”

“Crazy? Like what kind of crazy.” Carol’s eyebrow quirked and she smiled again, wanting to hear what Tara could come up with.

“Like run away and join the circus. I thought about going to trapeze school once, but my sister laughed so hard she cried. I was disappointed, but I was ten years old so I got over it pretty quickly.” Tara was grinning now, her earlier worries gone.

“Well, if we run into any circus people you might still get a chance for that dream to come true.” Carol snickered, “If that happens maybe I’ll sign up for tightrope lessons.”

“I’d pay to see that. Do you think we could convince Daryl to become a lion tamer, or Michonne to be a flame-juggler?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try. I’d love to see their expressions if you ask them that, so don’t do it unless I’m there.” Carol hesitated, “I didn’t come over to soothe you, but you seem happier now. Are you?”

Tara nodded, “I am. Sitting quietly, especially at night, just makes me think of all the things I’ve lost. It’s nice to have that interrupted. Thank you.”

“Maybe we should be doubling up on our guard shifts when we’re out here in the middle of nothingness. It gets lonely for all of us.” Carol touched Tara’s shoulder briefly, “None of us should feel alone, if there is someone else willing to share the time.”


End file.
